Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board that includes a resin insulating layer and a conductor layer embedded in the resin insulating layer.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67887 describes a wiring board. The wiring board of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-67887 has an outermost insulating layer, a pad that is embedded in the outermost insulating layer, a wiring layer that is formed on the outermost insulating layer, and a via that penetrates the outermost insulating layer and connects the pad and the wiring layer. A side surface of the pad and a surface of the pad that is in contact with the via are roughened. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.